


No Homo

by pwoutagonist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are dumb and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

“No homo?” Marco blinked; does Jean actually worry about that sort of thing? That’s…actually kind of cute…

“Yeah, Jean, no homo.” If they had been caught in public, there would be clear evidence against the contrary. But Jean was emotional; Mikasa rejected him for the fifth time without fail and he always went crawling to his best friend to console him and build up his ego again. Lying on the comfy couch, Marco wrapped his arms around the other male, rubbing his back in a comforting way. “Are you going to keep asking her out?” His voice was quiet and he wasn’t sure if Jean had heard it at first. But then he wriggled closer to the freckled male and sighed.

“I really like her, Marco. I mean, eventually she will say yes, right?” Marco didn’t respond; he only closed his eyes and clung tight to the other male. “What’s not to like? I’m attractive, aren’t I Marco?” The male almost choked on his own saliva.

“Um, yeah?” He stared at Jean for a moment. “No homo, of course.” He hoped his face wasn’t red. “You look…nice. If I was into guys, I’d totally go for you.” Jean chuckled lightly at the compliment and he got an affectionate nuzzle as a thank you.

“You know, I’m glad that you’re my best friend, Marco.” Jean grinned and pecked the other’s cheek. “You know just how to cheer me up! I should just date you instead.” Marco’s face was for sure as red as a tomato now. “No homo!” Jean said with a satisfactory grin, rolling off of the couch and into the kitchen of the apartment they shared. Marco sunk further into the couch and hid his face in his hands. Yeah, no homo.

A week later Jean came back to their apartment with a dark cloud hanging over him. Marco was in the middle of making dinner when the depressed male trudged inside, lifelessly walking to the couch with a heavy sigh. “Mikasa again?” There was no response; turning the stove off, Marco took off his apron and laid down on the couch next to Jean, silently holding the male to his chest. Jean looked up with wide, innocent eyes.

“No…homo, right?” Marco smiled bright.

“No homo as usual, Jean.” The other male relaxed into Marco’s touch, sighing lightly as he breathed in the scent of his freckled friend. Marco didn’t really mind cuddling like this every once in a while; he actually liked it. Even though Jean was the one who was emotionally hurt, he felt like he benefited from the occasional cuddle. Though he wasn’t going to tell Jean that.

When Marco went into class one day, he realized Jean was missing; he thought the male had woken up early and left so he didn’t bother to check his room. Mikasa walked into class and sat next to the freckled teen in her usual spot, pulling out her notebooks. The more he stared at her, the more his heart ached; this was the woman Jean liked. She was beautiful; long flowing hair, a smooth face, legs that went on forever and gorgeous eyes. She was the ideal woman, even Marco could admit that. He would date her, but he had eyes for someone else. “I’m sorry Mikasa.” She turned her head, tilting her head to the side quizzically. “Jean must be bothering you every week.” Mikasa made no gesture to signal she understood what Marco was implying. “He confesses to you every week. Is it bothersome?”

“Marco, I haven’t talked to Jean since we went to Ymir’s party.” The freckled male blinked; this didn’t make any sense. Ymir’s party was a month ago; who was Jean confessing to, then? He’d have to ask the male when he got back from classes. Marco found Jean sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets and staring at the TV. His face lit up when the freckled male walked in and he waved happily. “Jean…I talked to Mikasa today.” All of the color drained from his face. “I don’t understand why you had to lie to me.” Jean was frozen in place; Marco sighed and walked over to the couch and hugged the male. “I’m not mad…just curious.” The other male relaxed into the other’s touch, hands on his shoulders. After a minute of silence, Marco let out a small chuckle. “No homo, Jean?” The male looked up and frowned slightly when he looked at the freckled male. Jean hesitated.

“Homo.” Marco blinked. “All of the homo, Marco.” And then Jean leaned forward to press their lips together, cheeks red and hands shaking nervously. Marco was take aback at the intimate move, surprised Jean acted first. But he moved his lips against the other, which startled Jean. He pulled away quickly, blushing hard and unable to speak. Marco laughed and ran his fingers through the other male’s hair, smiling.

“All of the homo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
